The following project have been supported by Mouse Metabolism Core Laboratory in FY 2008:[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. 1 Z01 DK056020 GDDB[unreadable] Regulation of metabolism by myostatin.[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Alexandra McPherron (GDDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 2. 1 Z01 DK056021 GDDB[unreadable] Role of GDF11 in the developing and adult pancreas [unreadable] Principal Investigator: Alexandra McPherron (GDDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 3. 1 Z01 DK013038 LBM[unreadable] Regulation of rodent energy metabolism, body weight and composition[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Kevin Hall (LBM, NIDDK).[unreadable] [unreadable] 4. 1 Z01 DK013035 LBM [unreadable] Adipocyte development and insulin resistance[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Vipul Periwal (LBM, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 5. 1 Z01 DK011007 CEB[unreadable] Study of factors that induce differentiation of pancreatic precursor cells [unreadable] Principal Investigator: Marvin Gershengorn (CEB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 6. 1 Z01 DK047044 CEB[unreadable] High throughput screening for ligands for seven transmembrane-spanning receptors. [unreadable] Principal Investigator: Marvin Gershengorn (CEB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 7. 1 Z01 DK055105 DB [unreadable] Cell cycle regulators in pancreatic development and disease[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 8. 1 Z01 DK055106 DB [unreadable] Transforming growth factor - beta superfamily signaling in diabetes and obesity[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 9. 1 Z01 DK055107 DB [unreadable] Cell Cycle Regulators in Diabetes and Obesity[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 10. 1 Z01 DK075003 CEB [unreadable] Novel Regulators of PPARgamma[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (CEB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 11. 1 Z01 DK047055 CEB[unreadable] Epigenetics and transcriptional regulation by PPARs.[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (CEB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 12. 1 Z01 DK056001 GDDB [unreadable] Brca1 in development and tumorigenesis. [unreadable] Principal Investigator - Chuxia Deng (GDDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 13. 1 Z01 DK031131 LBC[unreadable] Role of muscarinic acetylcholine receptors in glucose and energy homeostasis[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Jurgen Wess (LBC, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 14. 1 Z01 DK043313 MDB[unreadable] Role of the Gnas Gene in Metabolic Regulation[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 15. 1 Z01 DK043315 MDB[unreadable] Role of Gs-alpha in central regulation of energy and glucose metabolism[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 16. 1 Z01 DK043316 MDB[unreadable] Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of adipose tissue growth and function[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 17. 1 Z01 DK043317 MDB[unreadable] Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of skeletal muscle metabolism[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 18. 1 Z01 DK043318 MDB[unreadable] Role of Gs-alpha in beta cell growth and function[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 19. 1 Z01 DK055118 DB[unreadable] Regulation of glucose transport in adipose cells[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Samuel W Cushman (EDMN, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 20. 1 Z01 DK025102 MMB[unreadable] Erythropoietin receptor and glucose metabolism[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Constance T Noguchi (MCB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 22. 1 Z01 DK069071 PECR[unreadable] Structural analysis of candidate genes for type 2 diabetes and obesity[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Leslie J Baier (PECR, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 23. 1 Z01 DK075004 DB[unreadable] Identification of novel molecules and pathways that modulate adipogenesis[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Elisabetta Mueller (GDDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 24. 1 Z01 DK061005 LGP[unreadable] Genetic approaches to study cytokine control of metabolism[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Lothar Hennighausen (LGP, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 25. 1 Z01 DK061000 LGP[unreadable] Genetic Approaches To Understanding Organ Development And Function[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Lothar Hennighausen (LGP, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 26. 1 Z01 DK057804 LMCB [unreadable] Adeno-associated virus-based gene delivery systems[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Roland A Owens (LMCB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 27. 1 Z01 DK015505 LCDB[unreadable] Regulation of neutral lipid metabolism in adipocytes and other cells.[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Constantine Londos (LCDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 28. 1 Z01 DK015615 LCDB[unreadable] Neutral lipid droplets, associated PAT proteins, insulin insulin resistance[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Constantine Londos (LCDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 29. Z01 DK056005 GDDB[unreadable] Physiological roles of Ewings Sarcoma gene product EWS[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Sean Lee (GDDB, NIDDK)[unreadable] [unreadable] 30. 1 Z01 BC 008752 LMB[unreadable] Thyroid hormone receptors in health and disease[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Sheue-Yann Chen (LMB, NCI)[unreadable] [unreadable] 31. 1 Z01 DC-000060 OB[unreadable] Molecular analysis of human hereditary deafness[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Andrew J. Griffith (MBG, NIDCD) [unreadable] [unreadable] 32.1 Z01 HL005012 CD[unreadable] Reactive oxygen species, stem cells and aging[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Toren Finkel (TMB, NHLBI) [unreadable] [unreadable] 33. 1 Z01 HD001602-23 CBMB[unreadable] Regulation of intracellular iron metabolism[unreadable] Principal Investigator: Tracey A. Rouault (HIM, NICHD)